Vehicles are commonly equipped with various comfort systems that offer convenience to the driver. Recent development of electronic devices and communication technologies include audio-video (AV) systems for presenting results from a digital versatile disc (DVD) system and navigation systems and displaying images of what is ahead or behind of the vehicle on its image display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD)., Such systems are often installed on the front cover of the vehicle. In this regard, AV systems may provide information involving a traveling route from a starting place to a destination, a current location of the vehicle, or the like. Moreover, AV systems may play music or video, receive and display terrestrial or satellite broadcasts, and provide information for user convenience, such as conditions of the vehicle, weather, news, etc.
As wireless communication technologies evolve, AV systems tend to work in cooperation with other devices. For example, a wireless communication unit, such as a Wi-Fi unit or a Bluetooth unit, may be included in an AV system. Such wireless communication unit typically includes a wireless antenna and a wireless module. In general, the wireless antenna and wireless module are separately manufactured and then connected to the AV system via a connector.
AV systems, as well as other convenience-providing devices, may be integrated and mounted on the front cover of the vehicle, and as such, are required to be compact in size. However, separately manufacturing the wireless antenna and wireless module of a wireless communication unit can lead to difficulty in designing the layout of the vehicle due to the volume. Furthermore, it may also raise the unit cost of manufacturing.